


If the dr cast met the sdr2 cast, a not really serious fanfic.

by yang199821



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yang199821/pseuds/yang199821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, What would happen if the Dangan ronpa cast met the super dangan ronpa cast?<br/>Well insanity would ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the dr cast met the sdr2 cast, a not really serious fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> My electric was out when I did this and I was bored okay?

“Who are all you people?” Hinata was confused his ahoge made a questionable question mark. 

“We are the hope team.” Said Naegi, his ahoge was superior to Hinata’s, hinata felt challenged.

Togami and Twogami stared at one another…they don’t know why, but they felt like making out together. Fukawa would of shipped them in hot gay yaoiz.

Nanami was done with this shit she said lol bye but then she saw Yamada…Yamada was happy cause she was like a shota in a way.

Chihiro would watch them awkwardly in the distance wishing he could be the main shota again.

Akane, Aoi and Sakura were like bffsies 5ever. Nidai felt jealous of their friendship but then he met mondo despite him bein a gang leader they were chill with one another. Kuzuryuu was disgusted with them though because he ain’t exactly about that lyfe.

Leon and Ibuki hit it off rather good, but Sayaka was not pleased she detested Ibuki she swore she would kill her way day and play the violin with her throat.  
Saionji and Mahiru thought Chihiro was a girl but then they accidentally saw his peepee one day.

Gundam impressed the shit out of Celestia, she felt so wet when he said those big words and just destruction oh my gee, Junko was somewhat jealous because destruction meant despair but Mukuro was all like Junko no, I’m your love interest even though I’m cheatin on you with Niggie.

Ishimaru caught Souda drinking out of a Soda bottle once, bitch never gonna drink soda the same way again and Ishimaru did some butt flexes with Nidai, Hinata and Naegi have ahoge wars because Hinata wants to prove his dominance.

Celestia forces Teruteru to make fuckin royal milk tea whenever she is on her period because if he doesn’t hell will be raised. When this first started Celestia use to put her period blood on teru’s forehead going SIMBA   
Then Gundam puts lion ears on Teru raising him up in the sky while singing the circle of life but then drops teru because damn for someone so short he’s too fucking heavy. 

Saionji and Mahiru go around eating candy and taking pictures so they can make a name for themselves, the ravishing lesbians.

Hagakure tells fortunes to Souda who is his best and only customer.

Kirigiri for once felt like she had a bigger chest size when she met Saionji, Infact Kirigiri smiled.

Peko, oh Peko…she just stays in the same spot…watching….waiting. Tsumiki thought she was dead one time because she didn’t blink for like 4 hours, when she tried to touch Peko she lost a piece of her hair. 

Komaeda goes on about how when there is despair there is hope and just spews nonsense, so whenever he talks now hinata starts off by saying “I don’t understand,bitch. I don’t understand.” Then everyone else joins in for this..is dangan ronpa.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a serious fic though on each character meeting one another?


End file.
